


Body Heat

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Freezing, Gunnbones, M/M, No Smut, sleeping issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Just a micro fic where Ben Gunn have some troubles with sleeping.





	

Billy’d never enjoyed sleeping company. Well, sex was one thing, but sleeping next to someone? No, thanks. It really didn’t bother him thou, not enjoying company in bed. It wasn’t like sharing a bunk or hammock were required on the ship. Some of the men would do it, often or occasionally, for sex or just some closeness, but that wasn’t for Billy. And neither were whores.  
  
First of all, the Nassau inn didn’t employee molly boys and that left Billy going without sex except from when anchoring in Tortuga. Which didn’t happen too often. Secondly, most men were lousy sleeping partners. They went to bed too drunk or too horny, couldn’t seem to lie still and didn’t cuddle enough. Yes, that was actually Billy’s main problem with men. He was a cuddler and most men he’d been with weren’t. When they’d had what they wanted, it was pants on and off for a drink. A cuddle session after a fuck? Hell yes! Cuddles with no sex? Yes, thank you. A fuck with no cuddles? Hardly worth the time or money. And drunk people snored.  
  
Ben Gunn wasn’t a drunk thou. Neither did he snore or sleeptalk. But the man, who had his hammock next to Billy, was moving all the fucking time, making the hammock creak and waking Billy up. The man never moved when Billy woke, in fact he was suspiciously still and when Billy drifted back to sleep, it often didn’t take more than an hour before the creaking threw him out of sleep again. It was extremely annoying and after some nights waking up from the man’s constant moving, Billy’d had enough. It was nearly midnight and he’d been drifting away, almost sleeping, when the creaking noise disturbed him.  
  
”Fucking hell…”  
  
Billy’d not meant to say it out loud, but as he looked at Ben’s hammock, he saw, very shortly, a glimpse of two glassy eyes in the darkness and heard a thin voice:  
  
”Sorry…”  
  
Billy immediately regret his harshness. Ben was still new at the ship and had been thorugh hell. He should be more patient with the poor man.  
  
”Don’t apologies. It’s just… I’m a light sleeper.”  
”Me too.”  
  
The voice was muffled. Was he…? No, why would… Billy left his hammock quietly and kneeled beside his friend.  
  
”Are you crying, Ben?”  
”It’ll pass soon. Sorry for waking you up…”  
  
The thin man was shivering and Billy, who’d not been one to freeze easily even back in England, frowned.  
  
”You’re freezing…”  
”It’s just… I’m not used to the ship yet.”  
  
A poor excuse and they both knew it. Billy thought for a second and then, maybe because he really was tired after some nights of interrupted sleep and couldn’t think straight, he blurted out:  
  
”You can share my hammock.”  
”What?”  
  
The shivering man with teeth chattering, looked positively stunned and Billy swallowed.  
  
”You can sleep with me… I mean, just sleep, in my hammock. I’m warm enough.”  
  
That might be one of the silliest things he’d ever said to anyone before, and that included things he’d said while being extremely drunk. But Ben nodded and Billy went back to his own hammock, waiting. The man brought his blanket with him and Billy handed him his own as well. Ben tied back his hair and then, very carefully, climbed up on top of Billy, letting the bigger man arrange the blankets around them.  
  
Ben was fairly light and wasn’t uncomfortable on him. Best of all: he didn’t reek. Billy tucked his arms around him, rubbing his back a little to make him warmer and after a while, the smaller man stopped shivering. He had his head resting on Billy’s chest and didn’t seem to dislike having his back or arms rubbed. Billy had his mouth and nose in Ben’s hair and the soft swinging of the hammock soon rocked the no longer shivering man to sleep. When Ben’s breath had gone heavy, Billy allowed himself to press just the lightest of kisses on the hair. Before he fell back to sleep, a drousy thought passed his mind: he could get used to this…


End file.
